pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Building Pokemon for PAX
I'm now more strict about models going into PAX, so if you're going to build models for PAX, follow these rules: ---- 1. Models must actually LOOK like the Pokemon. i.e., not a couple of blocks, etc. ---- 2. The model must have the same height as the Pokemon. 1 Ft. = 1 Stud For example, Celebi is 2'00"(2 ft. and 0 in.), so in Roblox, it should be 2 studs tall. Shroomish is 1'04"(1 ft. and 4 inchesinches to ft.), so it would be ~1.3 studs. ---- 3. The model should include eyes, whether it be a decal or actual parts. ---- 4. If you want the Pokemon to have moving limbs, group the parts and specify if it is a leg or an arm. ---- 5. but HIGHLY recommended Create a "skeleton" of the model; add invisible parts to where a joint is at to show where and how it rotates. This would make animating much easier and thus adding Pokemon faster. ---- 6. If using union, only union parts of the same color together. This makes it easier to recolor parts. ---- 7. Effects such as flames and gas(not sparkles though) should be actual parts. ---- NOTE: I may make some accomodations to your model if I have to. Having a good reference is recommended when building. List of Pokemon models: Generation I: Bulbasaur- deltav DONE Ivysaur- deltav Venusaur Charmander- deltav DONE Charmeleon Charizard Squirtle- deltav DONE Wartortle Blastoise- qazsxc DONE Caterpie- qazsxc DONE Metapod Butterfree Weedle- SRG DONE Kakuna Beedrill- SRG DONE Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Rattata Raticate Spearow Fearow Ekans Arbok Pikachu Pikachu R Pikachu B Pikachu PS Pikachu P Pikachu L Raichu Sandshrew Sandslash Nidoran♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Nidoran♂ Nidorino Nidoking Clefairy Clefable Vulpix Ninetales- Jigglypuff- SRG Wigglytuff- SRG Zubat Golbat Oddish- SRG DONE Gloom Vileplume Paras Parasect Venonat Venomoth Diglett- Saikounu DONE Dugtrio- Saikounu DONE Meowth- Saikounu DONE Persian- Saikounu DONE Psyduck Golduck Mankey Primeape Growlithe Arcanine Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Abra- deltav DONE Kadabra- deltav DONE Alakazam- deltav DONE Machop Machoke Machamp Bellsprout Weepinbell Victreebel Tentacool Tentacruel- supernob123? Geodude Graveler Golem- SRG Ponyta Rapidash Slowpoke Slowbro Magnemite- Saikounu DONE Magneton- Saikounu DONE Farfetch'd Doduo- Saikounu DONE Dodrio- Saikounu DONE Seel Dewgong Grimer Muk Shellder Cloyster Gastly- Saikounu DONE Haunter- Saikounu DONE Gengar- Saikounu DONE Onix Drowzee Hypno Krabby Kingler Voltorb- SRG DONE Electrode- SRG DONE Exeggcute- Saikounu DONE Exeggutor- deltav DONE Cubone Marowak Hitmonlee- Saikounu DONE Hitmonchan Lickitung Koffing Weezing Rhyhorn Rhydon Chansey- deltav DONE Tangela Kangaskhan- deltav DONE Horsea Seadra Goldeen Seaking Staryu- deltav DONE Starmie- deltav DONE Mr. Mime- Saikounu DONE Scyther- deltav DONE Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Pinsir- qazsxc Tauros Magikarp- Dragoniron121 DONE Gyarados Lapras Ditto Eevee Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Porygon Omanyte Omastar Kabuto Kabutops Aerodactyl Snorlax Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dratini Dragonair Dragonite Mewtwo- deltav Mew- SRG Generation II: Chikorita Bayleef Meganium Cyndaquil- Saikounu DONE Quilava- Saikounu DONE Typhlosion- Saikounu DONE Totodile Croconaw Feraligator Sentret Furret Hoothoot- Saikounu DONE Noctowl- Saikounu DONE Ledyba Ledian Spinarak- Saikounu DONE Ariados- Saikounu DONE Crobat Chinchou Lanturn Pichu Cleffa Igglybuff Togepi Togetic Natu- doomero DONE Xatu- doomero DONE Mareep Flaaffy Ampharos Bellossom Marill Azumarill Sudowoodo- Saikounu DONE Politoed Hoppip Skiploom Jumpluff Aipom Sunkern Sunflora Yanma Wooper Quagsire Espeon Umbreon Murkrow Slowking Misdreavus Unown A Unown B Unown C Unown D Unown E Unown F Unown G Unown H Unown I Unown J Unown K Unown L Unown M Unown N Unown O Unown P Unown Q Unown R Unown S Unown T Unown U Unown V Unown W Unown X Unown Y Unown Z Unown ? Unown ! Wobbuffet Girafarig Pineco- Zimio2 DONE Forretress- Zimio2 DONE Dunsparce- Zimio2 DONE Gligar Steelix Snubbull Granbull Qwilfish- BuildingDude000 DONE Scizor- deltav DONE Shuckle- Saikounu DONE Heracross Sneasel Teddiursa Ursaring Slugma- deltav DONE Magcargo- deltav DONE Swinub Piloswine- SRG Corsola- Saikounu DONE Remoraid- deltav DONE Octillery- SRG DONE Delibird Mantine Skarmory- deltav DONE Houndour Houndoom Kingdra Phanpy Donphan Porygon2- deltav DONE Stantler Smeargle Tyrogue Hitmontop Smoochum Elekid Magby Miltank Blissey- deltav DONE Raikou Entei Suicune Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar Lugia Ho-oh Celebi Generation III*: Treecko Grovyle Sceptile Torchic Combusken Blaziken- Saikounu Mudkip- qazsxc DONE Marshtomp- qazsxc DONE Swampert Poochyena Mightyena Zigzagoon Linoone Wurmple Silcoon Beautifly Cascoon Dustox Lotad Lombre Ludicolo Seedot Nuzleaf Shiftry Taillow Swellow Wingull Pelipper Ralts Kirlia Gardevoir Surskit Masquerain Shroomish Breloom Slakoth Vigoroth Slaking Nincada- deltav DONE Ninjask- deltav DONE Shedinja- deltav DONE Whismur- deltav DONE Loudred- deltav Exploud- deltav Makuhita Hariyama Azurill Nosepass Skitty Delcatty Sableye- deltav DONE Mawile- deltav Aron- Saikounu DONE Lairon- Saikounu DONE Aggron- Saikounu Meditite Medicham Electrike Manectric Plusle Minun Volbeat Illumise Roselia Gulpin Swalot Carvanha Sharpedo Wailmer Wailord Numel Camerupt Torkoal Spoink- Mokuton DONE Grumpig Spinda Trapinch Vibrava Flygon Cacnea Cacturne Swablu- deltav DONE Altaria- deltav DONE Zangoose Seviper Lunatone- deltav Solrock Barboach Whiscash Corphish Crawdaunt Baltoy- deltav DONE Claydol- deltav DONE Lileep Cradily Anorith Armaldo Feebas Milotic Castform Kecleon Shuppet- mike12833/SRG DONE Banette- deltav DONE Duskull Dusclops Tropius Chimecho Absol Wynaut Snorunt Glalie Spheal Sealeo Walrein Clamperl Huntail Gorebyss Relicanth Luvdisc Bagon Shelgon Salamence Beldum Metang Metagross Regirock Regice Registeel Latias Latios Kyogre- Saikounu DONE Groudon Rayquaza Jirachi- Saikounu DONE Jirachi D- Saikounu DONE Deoxys N- Saikounu DONE Deoxys A- Saikounu DONE Deoxys D- Saikounu DONE Deoxys S- Saikounu DONE Generation IV* Turtwig Grotle Torterra Chimchar Monferno Infernape Piplup Prinplup Empoleon Starly Staravia Staraptor Bidoof Bibarel Kricketot Kricketune Shinx Luxio Luxray Budew Roserade- Saikounu DONE Cranidos Rampardos Shieldon Bastiodon Burmy P Burmy S Burmy T Wormadam P Wormadam S Wormadam T Mothim Combee Vespiquen Pachirisu Buizel Floatzel Cherubi Cherrim O Cherrim S Shellos Gastrodon Ambipom Drifloon Drifblim Buneary Lopunny Mismagius Honchkrow Glameow Purugly Chingling Stunky Skuntank Bronzor Bronzong Bonsly Mime Jr. Happiny Chatot- Saikounu DONE Spiritomb Gible Gabite Garchomp Munchlax Riolu- Saikounu DONE Lucario Hippopotas Hippowdon Skorupi Drapion Croagunk Toxicroak Carnivine Finneon Lumineon Mantyke Snover Abomasnow Weavile Magnezone- Saikounu DONE Lickilicky Rhyperior Tangrowth Electivire Magmortar Togekiss Yanmega Leafeon Glaceon Gliscor Mamoswine Porygon-Z- deltav DONE Gallade Probopass Dusknoir Froslass Rotom- deltav DONE Rotom A Rotom F Rotom H Rotom M Rotom W Rotom DS Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia Heatran Regigigas Giratina A Giratina O Cresselia Phione Manaphy Darkrai- SRG DONE Shaymin L- Zimio2 DONE Shaymin S Arceus Generation V*: Cottonee- Mokuton DONE Whimsicott- Mokuton DONE Petilil- Saikounu DONE Lilligant- Saikounu DONE Archen- SRG Archeops- SRG Zorua- deltav DONE Zoroark- deltav DONE Joltik- deltav DONE Galvantula- deltav DONE Ferroseed- deltav DONE Ferrothorn- deltav DONE Litwick- deltav DONE Lampent- deltav DONE Chandelure- deltav DONE Axew- SRG Fraxure- SRG Pawniard- deltav DONE Bisharp- deltav DONE Larvesta- deltav DONE Volcarona- deltav DONE Tornadus- deltav DONE Thundurus- deltav DONE Landorus- deltav DONE Generation VI*: Chespin- SRG Spritzee- supernob123 DONE Aromatisse- supernob123 DONE Honedge- speedydude900 Mega Evolutions: Venusaur Charizard X Charizard Y Blastoise- qazsxc DONE Beedrill Pidgeot Alakazam Slowbro- qazsxc DONE Gengar- Saikounu DONE Kangaskhan- deltav DONE Pinsir- qazsxc Gyarados Aerodactyl Mewtwo X Mewtwo Y- Saikounu? Ampharos Scizor- deltav DONE Heracross Houndoom Tyranitar Mega Evolutions*: Sceptile Blaziken Swampert Gardevoir Sableye- deltav Mawile- deltav Aggron- Saikounu Medicham Manectric Altaria Banette- deltav DONE Absol Salamence Metagross Latios Latias Lopunny Garchomp Lucario Abomasnow Audino Diancie PAX Mega Evolutions+: Golem X Golem Y- SRG Dunsparce Kingdra Lunatone- SRG Dusknoir Cofagrigus Design Scrafty- deltav DONE Serperior Golurk Klefki- deltav DONE Primal Reversions: Kyogre- Saikounu DONE Groudon Misc. Substitute Doll .*- Not a priorority for the time being; lower chance of being added soon . +- Models can be built unless pending design.